Jeyine
About Jeyine is a Roblox account that was created 5/12/2018 and has accumulated a total of 20,000 game visits. The account Jeyine has created and published over 20 games to the public, which all follow the backstory of the user. Outfit Jeyine normaly wears black pants and a blue shirt. He has nails in his torso and vines all around him. Jeyine also wears another outfit were he is all white and has black dark viens on him. Story Jeyine Stockwell was wandering through the woods, when an unknown individual forced Jeyine into murder, Jeyine then retreats to a nearby bar, featured in the game Happy Road. All of Jeyine's games each tell a small part of the story. Game (Old Happy Road) In Jeyine's game you are on a road with a small forest on the right. And a bar on the left. One of the trees in the forest have a newspaper on the ground besides it. The news paper says something about a murder at brevin's bar (The bar on the left) Since the game have been deleted by Roblox, i can't remember what the full newspaper text says. There is also a smiley on one of the trees. If you keep going backwards on the road you will see a black car. If you keep going it will tell you to go away. And if you keep going it will kill you. The same happens if you continue going forward on the round. But there is a hole in the ground you can go into on the road. If doing so, you will get teleported to another game. The bar contains weird form of windows and a door. Inside the bar there are a bunch of people that Jeyine know, on the chairs. There are also pictures, but its most likely normal pictures. If you keep exploring you will find DrBrevin with a bunch of drinks. Besides Brevin, There are two pictures with one saying "Family" and the other one saying "Friends". On the family picture there is Brevin and his brothers. The friends one is unknown but it's Brevin with two other people. You can also see Kaioyei, who is Jeyine's brother, sitting on a chair looking at the pictures. There is also a stage. To the right of the stage, you can see a door you cannot get into. If you shift lock however, you can see whats in there. A gramophone, a lever and a mask. If you click the lever. (Doing so by going into the menu ecs and hold the mouse over the lever and spam clicking and closing the menu) A secret door will open on the stage. In the room there are alot of chairs and boxes full of bottles. You will see blood on the ground and if you follow the trail you can see a dead naked body. This is said to be the bully that Jeyine killed. You can also see a door that you cannot get into. It leads to the same lever room. There is another door however that you can go in. It leads to the outside. You can get here by going around the bar. You can also get on top of the bar by going to the front and jumping up to the top by using the windows and the sign. You then need to walk over and invisible blank to get teleported to a maze. The maze isnt that hard since you can zoom out. There is a giant spinning crown above the maze. If you keep looking in the maze you will at one point find a man with a hoodie who is the person who made Jeyine kill his bully. Back at the road you will probaly see a weird thing pop up, if you have been in the room with the dead body. If you touch the thing it will teleport you to another game. Information - Jeyine joined Roblox 5/12/2018 and has remained active as a myth since. - Jeyine's original game Happy Road was deleted by Roblox due to alcohol assets found throughout the game. The game reached 14,000 visits and was Jeyine's most popular game until it's deletion. - Jeyine's story has many characters seen throughout the story and can be found as real Roblox accounts. Category:Roblox Category:Myth